


214

by 7hemasquerade



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bullying, Death, Gore, Homophobia, Horror, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7hemasquerade/pseuds/7hemasquerade
Summary: Stell just wants to be happy on Valentine's Day. It happens when prom night came and he got everything he wanted.
Relationships: KenTell, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	214

**Author's Note:**

> This is an official entry to #KenTellWITS. It is my first time to write this kind of genre plus narrations are not really my forte especially in the English language so please bear with me. I hope you will like it nevertheless. 
> 
> Necessary trigger warnings for the story are indicated through the tags. Please read them carefully as due to the genre of the story, it may contain triggering scenes. 
> 
> Two songs are used to help me write this story. Everything I Wanted by Billie Eilish and 214 by Rivermaya. Some scenes are also inspired from the movie Carrie. 
> 
> Thank you so much for being here. It means a lot to me when you read my stories. I'll always try my best and do better as time passes by. I love you all! ♡

_ I had a dream. I got everything I wanted. _

All that Stell ever dreamed of was to be genuinely happy. He's always been craving badly for happiness and it happened. He got everything he wanted on Valentine's Day. 

It started when his long time crush Ken asked him to be his date for prom night, the last of them all as they were seniors already. That promposal was the sweetest but everyone hated it, mainly because they were jealous.

It was not a normal day on the campus. Everyone was doing promposals, asking who they like to be their dates. All of them got distracted though as news of Ken singing for someone in the gym circulated. Gossips can be heard from everyone inside the campus and they all ran together inside the said place to see if it was real or just a mere rumor. 

The crowd's eyes widened and most of them felt their hearts clench. It was an unfamiliar view, a sight they have never imagined. Ken made an effort for someone when all this time people would always chase after him. Most importantly, that one lucky person was Stell, who's one of those people they least expect that he would like back.

Ken's deep voice resonated through the whole room. It echoed through their ears and they swore it was a beautiful one. Everyone knew Ken was a great singer and he was also a guitarist which explains why he's playing one right now while singing.

He was singing 214, one of Rivermaya's classics. Staring at the said lucky man, he continued singing his heart out, feeling every word coming out from his mouth. With every strum on his guitar, Stell's heart beats faster. He was staring at him as well then simultaneously closing his eyes to feel the music. It felt surreal that he didn't want to open his eyes. 

It continued until Ken was already near him. He felt his breath when he went closer and closer to his ear. He whispered the important question of the week, "Will you be my valentine and date on prom night, Stell?"

It sent him shivers down his spine. He felt electrocuted, it made him weak on the knees. He would absolutely faint if not for his self-control. He smiled awkwardly and was about to answer when the crowd overpowered them. People were complaining about why he asked him privately and accused him of being ashamed of him.

And so Ken shouted on top of his lungs, "Stellvester Ajero, will you be my valentine and my date on prom night?" It made Stell giggle, he whispered his answer, looking at the ground. 

Ken seemed to not hear it or maybe he did and he was just pretending he did not. "Ano nga ulit 'yun?" His skin softly brushed Stell's chin, lifting it to see his face clearly. "Sabi ko, oo."

Ken's face lit up then he pulled him into a tight hug. The people around them were gossiping again, rolling their eyes at the two men in the middle. They left them there, thinking it wasn't worth their time.

The hug lasted for a minute until Ken let go of their hug, "I'll see you on prom night, Stell." He gave him a sweet smile and a pat on his head before leaving him there. 

Stell was left there dumbfounded, still thinking if everything was real. His longtime crush is finally his date now, not just for Valentine's Day but also for their last prom night. And the fact that he got asked by him was unbelievable.

He bit his lips lightly, thinking of what could happen during prom night. He sighed as his thoughts bothered him that maybe he doesn't really have a chance and that it was just for fun. He left the gym thinking that whatever happens that night, at least he was happy, even if it's once or twice or however many times.

* * *

As days count close to prom night, Stell's nervousness starts to grow. He can't help but overthink which was not new to him anymore, anyway. Good thing his best friend Josh was there to help him prepare for it on the d-day.

"Ano bang nagustuhan mo kay Ken?" Josh suddenly asked in the middle of him doing Stell's makeup.

Stell just shrugged his shoulder, giving him no answer, "Ha? Bakit nga? Parang ewan." Stell chuckled at his best friend's reaction, "Kailangan ba ng dahilan para magustuhan ang isang tao?"

Josh shook his head in disbelief, "Mahal mo na noh? Pa-fall ka nga, mabilis ka rin naman ma-fall. Tsk tsk." He proceeded to fix his hair after doing his makeup.

Stell rolled his eyes at him, "Everyone likes him. Why not?" Josh copied what he did then made his hair messy, "I just don't see it."

"Good, bawas sa kaagaw." They just chuckled together then went back to fixing the other's hair, "I honestly don't know. Magkakagusto na nga lang, doon pa sa mahirap abutin. Pero alam mo, usually, people like him because of his looks. Agree naman ako dun na he's really attractive pero may nakita ako sa kanya, something deeper. And I can't wait na makilala at makaclose pa siya lalo sa prom night."

Josh stopped what he's doing for a while and gave him a smile, "Naabot mo na diba? Ikaw pa nga mismong inabot. Yiee grabe rin promposal sa 'yo nun. Hindi ko inexpect from Suson ha." Stell smiled bitterly, "Hindi ako sure. Ewan. Ininvite lang naman ako. May meaning na ba agad 'yun?"

"Hindi ko alam kung denial ka o iniingatan mo lang talaga puso mo eh." Josh finally finished fixing his hair, "Both? But more on the latter. You know why it's hard for me to trust, right?" Josh just nodded his head then patted his best friend's head lightly, making sure his hair will stay the same.

"Aysya, smile na. You look so good oh. I'm sure Ken will love how you look tonight. Ay, everyday pala." Josh teased him, causing Stell to hit him lightly. "Loko. Bye na nga, baka nandyan na siya."

"Okay, landi well." 

And that was Josh's last message before Stell went outside of his place. He fixed his suit on the way to the man waiting near his car, still conscious of how he looks tonight. Ken might've noticed that so he went closer to him and complimented him, "I know I haven't said this yet but you look good tonight. Well, palagi naman."

That made Stell smile widely and although he was hesitating to compliment him back, he still did. "You look dashing as always." Ken smiled from ear to ear then held Stell's hand to pull him closer to his car. He opened the car door for him and Stell muttered a "thank you". He sat on the passenger seat while Ken sat on the driver's seat. Ken started the engine and drove off to their campus.

When they arrived, Stell left the car first once Ken opened the locks. He opened the car door for Ken this time which made him smile. "Well, thank you, sir." He let out a soft laugh which made Stell laugh as well.

They finally went to the gym where the venue is located. The event was almost starting so they went immediately to their assigned tables. While doing so, all eyes were on them and everyone was looking at them strangely. Ken held his hand tightly, comforting him that everything will be alright and that they'll definitely enjoy the night.

Stell smiled at him to give him some assurance. They finally sat down on their seats until the event started. 

It went smoothly although some people's gazes throughout the event bothered them. They try their best to ignore them as much as possible though. After all, they want to enjoy the night with each other's company.

* * *

The most awaited part of prom night came, the slow dance. Everyone from their tables stood up, as their partners invited them to dance. Ken asked Stell without any hesitation, "Can I have this dance?" He offered his hand while waiting for his answer. Stell held his hand, accepting his offer with a gleaming smile. 

They left their tables, coming into the dance floor slowly. The music played and they felt every resonating sound through the room. It was awkward during the first steps and instead of looking directly at each other's eyes, they chose to look at the dangling chandeliers and other decorations specifically made for the event. 

The main lights suddenly closed and the ceiling decorations aside from the chandeliers lit up. They were like stars, shining brightly above people. Just one look up and you can see how bright its light is. They both smiled, admiring the view until they naturally moved together with the music. It was like they were dancing under the stars despite the fact that it was happening indoors.

Ken's grip on Stell's waist went tighter and he pulled him closer to him. Their foreheads glued together and their eyes were just like the stars above them, shining bright as they looked at each other's pair of eyes. It was a perfect moment but it was cut fast as the music stops, signaling everyone to go back to their seats.

Turns out it was the announcement of awards time already. Stell's smile was still plastered on his face, thinking of the moment he shared with Ken earlier. Meanwhile, the latter was biting his lips, trying his hardest not to smile but continuously failed to do so. 

They waited for the announcement patiently until it came to the "Prom King" and "Prom Queen" awards. 

"This year, instead of having a Prom King and a Prom Queen as a pair, we'll be having two Prom Kings and two Prom Queens instead." The host announced.

The reaction from the crowd was violent. Gossips started again and everyone was whispering, definitely against the announcement. It became even more aggressive when the host called out Ken and Stell as the prom kings of the night.

The strange gazes were back. In fact, they never left. It just became even more strange. It was full of judgment and disgust. Stell was hesitant to stand up at first but Ken held his hand tightly once again, squeezing it to calm him down. That's when he initiated to stand up from his seat, holding Ken's hand tightly as well.

They went together on the stage and stood in the middle while the people were busy putting on their sashes and giving them their awards. They smiled, not sure if it was genuine as people were still gazing at them weirdly.

The crowd started laughing at them. It was too late for them to realize that what was written on the sash were insults or an attempt to insult them. Stell's sash says "Weirdo" while Ken's sash says "A weirdo since he likes the weirdo". 

It wasn't just that as people started throwing water balloons at them, which was a bloody-like colored one. They were calling them names and saying homophobic remarks in front of their face. 

All that could be heard from the room were laughs. The peaceful music resonating in the room earlier turned into annoying laughs, disturbing their peace of mind.

It didn't last long as those annoying laughs turned into a single laugh. Ken's deep voice turned even deeper, it wasn't sweet nor fun.  _ It was devilish.  _

His eyes suddenly turned a deep shade of red and his cool face became feistier. Meanwhile, the eyes of the man beside him were open and it wouldn't blink even after every minute.

The stars that were shining brightly earlier were dead. And next…  _ are the people in this room. _

Ken laughed even harder, messing with every table around them. They were flying and it was even more satisfying when it flew between people, having them sandwiched as blood spurted out on the ceiling.

_ When stars are dead, who wouldn't want some bloody moon right?  _ Ken thought so, looking at the now red colored ceiling who was formerly colorless. Now it showed its true color.

Ken threw their awards and bullseye, the sharpest part hit a perfect spot, at someone's heart. It revealed its insides, it was rotting, just like what they really were inside. 

Other people remained alive and tried to run away as much as they could but failed to do so as Ken was faster and no one could even attempt to beat his speed.

"Aww, now everyone's trying to run. Try harder. No one is safe around me." He let out a menacing laugh then started following everyone around.

"Who wants my sash?" He asked, as his voice went deeper and deeper.

He saw the mastermind of everything and gave him the sash. He patted his head lightly then broke his neck as hard as he could. Blood started flowing out from his now left body without a head. He put some blood ink through his fingers and started writing things on his sash. 

He wrote the word "Angel", because these people were two-faced, acting like angels but behind them were real demons.

He left the now dead body and went back to the stage. The crowd was still trying to open the doors but to no luck, they couldn't.

"You bullied the shit out of this man and now you're quick to run huh? Even hell isn't a place for you. Go suffer here while I reveal the truth."

Ken began opening the doors and as some people tried escaping, he closed them real quick, causing them to get stuck on these doors. Blood spurted out, this time to the other people left in the room.

Ken started talking, revealing everything that has happened.

"Since the first day, all of you didn't even know this man, yet judged him already. You did things a real human wouldn't even do. It was inhumane. How could you sleep at night knowing you're slowly killing someone?"

"I hate how quick y'all are dying tonight, but at least it was painful. I love seeing you suffer."

And just like that, Ken strangled every one of them, slowly taking their every breath. He let go of their now lifeless body while he had a smirk on his face.

He went back to the stage and stood beside Stell who was now kneeling, eyes still open. "Any last words for me, Stell?" He asked as he pulled out a knife from his pockets, probably from their tables earlier.

Stell shook his head as the knife slowly went closer to Ken's heart. With all the strength that he could, he stood up and stopped him through his own hands. He shook his body, shouting words, anything that could stop him from his plans.

"Don't do this, Ken. I love you please." He begged and begged.

"Do I make you happy?" The man asked as the knife got closer to his heart.

Stell nodded, tears streaming down his face. He cried even harder as he tried to throw the knife out of his hands.

Ken smiled at him then struggled as he shouted. His body went out of control, as his bloody eyes turned black. His deeper voice went back to his original deep voice as well.

He became unconscious and fainted on Stell's arms. Stell hugged him tightly, waiting for him to wake up.

When the man finally woke up, he asked him. "Anong ginawa mo, Ken?"

Ken shook his head aggressively, "It wasn't me."

Stell looked at him, confused. Until realization hits him.

_ Not what you'd think and if I'm being honest, it might've been a nightmare. _

_ Did I just summon a demon? _

* * *

Stell grabbed his notebook, taking a deep breath. He needed to focus in order to do his 214 manifestations well.

"I need to write this for 14 days before Valentine's Day comes. 2 times in the morning, 1 time in the afternoon, and 4 times in the evening. You can do this, Stell." He encouraged himself as he started writing the words he wanted to happen for so long.

_ I will be happy on Valentine's Day. _

* * *

"But was it you, Ken?" Stell suddenly asked.

"Which one?"

"The one who asked me for promposal. The one who did romantic things with me. The one who danced with me under the stars earlier. Was it you?"

Ken nodded his head.

"I liked you for so long now, Stell. I don't know what pushed me but I finally had the courage to do so. Do I deserve you though? I couldn't even protect you from them."

"You killed them." Stell unbelievably said, still traumatized as he'd seen everything earlier.

Ken's eyes widened as the realization hit him too.

"I didn't want to." 

Stell nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I didn't want to as well. I had you, but at what cost? I killed them. It was me."

Ken held his hand tightly, "It wasn't you, okay?" With all the strength he had, he pulled him into his arms, hugging him as tight as he could.

Stell was now crying hard, "Shh. Calm down. It wasn't you." Ken comforted him, Stell tried to believe so but he knew it was all him. It was all his fault. It was all that manifestation's fault.

Ken pulled him up, still hugging him. They left the room with all the lifeless bodies lying there.

_ And during heart's day, everyone lost their hearts.  _

_Indeed, it was the last prom night of them all._

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA I feel like this wasn't scary at all lol more of the gore side? But yeah, I hope you still liked it. 
> 
> Happy 14th monthsary KENSTELLATION and happy Valentine's Day everyone! <3


End file.
